


Moooooooo

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cows, Gen, Spoilers: Castle With Friends Like These, What is it with Batman and cows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Rick, Bruce and the cow on the roof of their school, senior year. Ah, memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moooooooo

They get the cow up to the roof and all three of them are breathing hard and laughing and sitting against the wall. 

"I can’t believe we did it," Bruce says, laughing and smiling more than either of his friends can ever remember. 

"Of course we did it!" Tony says, stumbling to his feet, bottle of whiskey in hand. "We’re amazing! We…are enterprising, brilliant young man, and we are going to rule this world one day!" 

"You’ve had too much to drink, Tony," Rick says, grinning widely. 

The cow, for its’ part, groans and lays down. 

"Good girl, Bessy," Rick smiles.

"You named the cow?" Bruce asks. 

"Of course I named the cow," Rick says, scandalized. "I’m not a monster." 

Bruce starts laughing again. 

"This is the most I’ve seen you laugh…ever," Rick says. 

"We just snuck a cow onto the roof of our school," Bruce says. "For no other reason than to prove that we could." 

"And to prove to Lorelai that we could," Tony adds. "Because she doubted us." 

"How dare she," Rick grins.

"We’re going to get in trouble," Bruce says. 

Tony sits back down between them, sipping the whiskey. “Worth it.” 

Rick grins widely. “Yep. Worth it.”


End file.
